Me and Peter Pan, here! Are you crazy!
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Toby has something important to ask Josh and C.J. Set during s5. Please R&R!


**Okay, so I know I have so many fics to update and that people are still reading them. I promise an update for them soon. I've almost finished the next parts for Thanksgiving From Hell and I'm Fine. Hopefully they'll be up soon!!! **

**This is set sometime during s5. A big thanks to Sarah for her help! Please review and let me know what you think!!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Me and Peter Pan, here?! Are you crazy?!**

"Hey, what's up?" Josh asked as he walked into Toby's office.

"Sit down," Toby replied, not bothering to look away from his computer.

"Donna said you wanted to talk to me," Josh said, confused.

"We're waiting for C.J."

"Well, is it going to take long...?" Josh started. "I have plans tonight..."

"Sit down and shut up."

Josh stayed standing for a few seconds but then dropped down on the couch with a sigh. He actually had no plans, other then going home and watching CNN.

"Is this about the bill...?" Josh said after a minute of silence.

"Shut up."

"Toby..."

"Shush..."

"Look...wait. Did you just shush me?"

"I swear to God, if you don't stop talking..."

"Okay, what's going on?" C.J asked as she breezed into the room.

"Toby just shushed me." Josh looked up at her.

"Huh...Well, he must be in a good mood if he's 'shushing' you instead of telling you shut up."

"He told me to shut up as well."

"Ah, okay, good. I was beginning to worry about him then."

"I need my head examined," Toby muttered to himself.

"What was that?" C.J looked over at him.

"Nothing," he let out a sigh and stood up. "Sit down."

C.J did as he asked, taking a seat next to Josh. They watched as Toby moved from behind his desk, picking up three glasses and handing them each one.

They shared a look but neither of them said anything and as Toby poured them some scotch.

"Firstly, let me start by saying this was not my idea."

"Uh-oh," C.J said and took a mouthful.

"Andrea believes that the twins need Godparents."

"You realise, you're Jewish, right?" Josh questioned.

"Honorary Godparents then." Toby glared at him. "Anyway, she gets to pick two and I get to pick two. She has picked her best friend from college and her sister."

Josh and C.J just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"She decided to pick you two for me." He informed them when they didn't work t out.

They both laughed a little but then realised he wasn't joking.

"You're not laughing..." C.J said slowly. "You want us to be Godparents?!"

"Like I said, Andi choose," he replied. "I'm just the middle man."

"Seriously? Me and Peter Pan, here?!" C.J jerked her thumb towards Josh. "Are you crazy?!"

"Hey!" He looked at her, offended, but then turned back to Toby. "But seriously? Her and Peter Pan?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Josh and C.J looked at each other again.

"Why?" They both asked in unison when they looked back at Toby.

"Because C.J, I've known you for a long time now and you're an amazing, strong and inspiring woman...I want you to be a part of my kids' lives."

C.J's face softened with his words and she could feel tears starting to fill her eyes.

"What about 'Peter Pan'?" Josh asked, raising his hand.

"Because Sam isn't here."

"Nice, great! Thanks."

"And also because you're the future," Toby stated and refused to look at Josh as he spoke. "Because you're the next Leo McGarry but better...You're going to achieve great things for this country and the world... Every kid should have someone like that in their lives."

Josh stared at Toby, his mouth open slightly, in shock.

"That being said, if either of you mention anything of what I have said, then I will be forced to do some serious bodily harm." He added, looking up at them finally.

"Wow, Toby..." C.J moved her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, for God's sake." Toby rolled his eyes. "Please try and keep it together...You work for the President!"

"Right." She nodded and then took a sip of the scotch to get control over her emotions.

"So, what does being Godparents involve?" Josh asked warily.

"Do we have to look after the kids if you and Andi die?" C.J questioned.

"Which one would you take?" Josh turned to face her. "I think I should have Huck and you have Molly."

"You would want to split them up?" She glared at him.

"Hmm, no you're right," he agreed. "You should take them both. I don't want to screw them up."

"Oh great! So, I have to deal with grieving for my friend plus looking after two kids, who probably will gang up on me..."

"Don't worry, I'll visit on the weekends and teach them the important stuff," he assured her. "Like, why they should be Democrats and support the Mets..."

"That's not fair!" She exclaimed. "You can't just decide to be the fun parent!"

"I didn't decide, C.J..." he smirked. "It's just the way I am."

"Hey, listen here! You're not going to leave me to be a single mother while you..."

"Hey! Fred and Ethal !" Toby raised his voice to be heard and they both stopped arguing to look at him. "Unless both Andi and I, her family and my family...and everyone else in the world, dies...then neither of you are raising my kids."

"Right..."

"And if you mention anything to them about supporting the Mets, I'll beat you around the head with a baseball bat."

"Got it." Josh assured him.

"Now get out of my office." He ordered.

C.J closed the office door behind them and looked at Josh. "Can you believe that?"

"Who would have thought...Toby actually likes us."

"Well, apparently not enough to rise his children."

"I think we could have done a great job."

"We'd work out a schedule." She agreed.

"We could have been neighbours!" He suggested.

"Yeah, because you'd be useless with all the teenage girl problems."

"And you would be useless with all the teenage boy problems."

"See, we would have made a great team."

"We would have." Josh nodded and then there was silence for a few seconds. "Or we could have just left them with Donna and visit on the weekends."

"Alternative weekends!"

They both burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh again. It felt like the old times. Things hadn't been the same since Sam left and Zoey's kidnapping.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as something hit Toby's office door from the inside, causing them both to jump.

"I should get going before he finds his baseball bat," Josh nodded in the direction of his office.

"Yeah, me too..." C.J replied and started to walk the other way but then stopped. "Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been a little crazy around here lately," she stated. "And well, I haven't actually had time to go and see the babies...I was thinking, I might this weekend."

He nodded slightly, thinking about it. "I'm free Sunday."

"Okay good...I'll set it up with Toby."

He smiled widely at her before continuing to his office. C.J couldn't help but smile. Maybe things were going back to how they had been.

**The End! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


End file.
